A World You Still Don't Know
by Ophanium
Summary: Right and wrong are tidal forces, ever shifting. We are taught what to believe in, to cherish, and uphold without discretion; deeming the opposition astray. Hidden beneath though, we have the individual choice to define love, may it be just a chemical. / Title, description, and writing subject to change. /


**Prologue**

* * *

_" Diamonds would not stop running down_

_Sad, sweet colors, spilt over the starry sky_

_Now, I should be on my way with my face up_

_Even if I will not see you again "_

_**- alan; **__Diamond_.

* * *

**And I lied at the last moment, saying; " I will be okay. "**

The snow was thick, but soft enough to crumble beneath her steps as she strode towards it; a broad pane of glass that stretched to and fro. She didn't know where it came from or how it got there, but she just knew it was of some importance in this barren, tundric wasteland. Her strides were ghostly and elegant, as to be careful not to fall or slip. A while ago, she had found her self mesmerized by the strange space she came to find, staring into the sky as snowflakes rained down gently onto the earth. However, once she spotted that wall of glass on the dim horizon it was like she was being drawn towards it. To her it felt like she had been walking for hours, yet she never seemed to be getting closer. Something kept her going, a ambient force guiding her to that one spot in this massive plain she had thought was so strange and otherworldly.

_' What is it, I wonder... ' _the girl thought to herself calmly. Despite awakening to a world unknown to herself, the girl had no sense of fear, only that of peace. Her thulian pink eyes kept a steady gaze towards the boundary made of glass and slowly, but surely, it started getting closer with each step she took. She could start to see the details of it; very tall-almost reaching the heavens-and foggy. The glass was foggy. She came to a halt as she reached the towering wall's side, looking it up and down, side to side.

_' How can glass cloud like that in such cold weather with no heat source? ' _she began to think. _' Is it even glass at all? ' _

She lifted a pale and small hand, about to reach out and touch the wall in curiosity Though, something stopped her. As she was inspecting the wall she noticed that there was something on the other side; it looked like the figure of a human. But that couldn't be, she thought. What were the chances of her finding another living human being in such a place as this?

_' A mirror, perhaps? ' _

She was about to find out. With her lifted hand she grabbed the elongated sleeve of her colorful hanbok and began to wipe the wall, trying to brush away the clouds of fog. Her attempt was almost in vain, but she somehow managed to clear it enough to realize that it was, indeed, not a mirror. There really was someone on the other side of this enigmatic entity. The girl could faintly make out of the details of their conture, but it seemed like they were wearing similar clothing of oriental descent. She figured it must have been a male due to the large size of the silhouette and the length of the hair. She came closer to the glass and strained her eyes to see through it, wanting to know who was there and if it was someone she knew.

" Hello? Can you here me over there? " she asked in her diminutive voice. Why she spoke so quietly, she felt that even though there was a colossal sheet of glass standing between them, the person on the other side could hear her. She just had this reassuring feeling radiating through her body. The person on the other side of the wall raised a hand and laid it gently on the glass before them, just as if they had heard the girl's question and were answering it silently. Her eyes slightly widened at their action and for a moment she felt confused, but that feeling was quickly washed away like a tide. It was replaced with a feeling of warmth and tenderness. In her heart this girl knew the stranger on the other side of the glass and they to her. What she felt on the inside was not shown on the outside, however. Her facial features dropped as she continued to peer through the wall; she saw a tilted smile, a smirk.

" You... " she said softly, the words coming out of her mouth almost a whisper. As she spoke, a small line of warm breath followed. The girl raised her hand once again and guided it to the glass, but hesitated just mere inches from it. For a second she stood there motionless, unsure of what to do. She desperately wanted to reach out to the person, to be connected to them piously. She had silently wished to herself that if she did touch the glass, that it would melt away from a simple brush. Then again, she was worried. Worried that if she did lay a finger on the pane something awful would transpire. For first time since arriving to this place, she felt a negative emotion. Never-the-less, the same force that kept her walking, kept her wondering, drove her once again to do something that she could not control.

_Swoom._

At the slightest touch of her fingers to the glass, the figure on the other side suddenly burst into a thousand points of lights. A strong gale equally followed on both sides of the glass, gusting the lights far beyond where her eyes could see. The girl was startled; she snapped her hand back to her body and her eyes opened to their fullest, shocked at the event that had just occurred For what seemed like an eternity, she stood there in a daze. She blinked and suddenly felt warm streams rolling down her cheeks, but she ignored it. She just kept staring at the path the lights went, her mind consumed of their fate. The fate that pulled at the strings of her heart, tearing it into pieces. The girl collapsed onto her knees in the snow and let her head hang. The tears never stopped as she let out a small cry of pain.

At last, she had finally let herself feel sad.

* * *

_A short prologue to what I hope becomes a story I can continue. Inspired by the song Diamond by Japanese artist, alan._


End file.
